


Chapter 5: the trial.

by WonderSilver



Series: Kisaragi station [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: Waking up in a stone prison. Alicabeth and Onamuji shall now be tried for their crimes.
Series: Kisaragi station [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970080
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 5: the trial.

"...?"  
"Fuck...you... ARRGH"  
I wake up to the sounds of Onamuji screaming in pain. I opened my eyes, I saw Milchama kicking Onamuji repeatedly. I tried to do something, but my wrists were tied to the wall by a scaly, wet tendril. I noticed Onamuji was chained as well. My arms were sore. My whole body was sore. I could barely move. We were in a stone room. It was humid and dirty. The bandaged Kavashta silently prayed in the corner. Machala was here, trying to hold in her coughs. The cloaked figure was just standing in the corner. Not moving. Just idle. And Milchama was..  
"Piece of shit old man. I'll make you taste pain forevermore, for what you did to me."  
She held up her arm; missing a hand.  
"Fight... me with honor then... bitch. Kicking me while im down… how valiant"  
"YOU. I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
"ENOUGH."  
Milchama stopped her left fist from caving Onamujis skull in, at the instruction of a slimy voice coming from outside the chamber. I knew who it was. The sound of his bells jingling confirmed it.  
"Well done guards. It took longer than I expected, but now we have the human.. and the traitor."  
"It was never in doubt, Feles sir!"  
Machala exclaimed.   
"Although our sibling Mavet took the spotlight, as usual."   
Milchama said it with a smile. I guess she's proud of the cloaked figure named Mavet. She went to put her arm around their shoulder, but Mavet used his black wing to cover his shoulder.  
"Mefisto.."  
Onamuji said through weak breaths.  
"Nouka. What were you thinking? Bringing a human to our great kingdom? We took you in, we let you stay in Achatsheol land. And this is how you repay us? I shudder at the thought of what Lady Liza will do to you. Hm hm hm~"  
Onamuji stayed silent. This is all my fault.  
"I- he didn't bring me here! I came here by myself! I i fell asleep in a-"  
"Oh honey. I dont care. He'll get his deserved punishment and that's that."  
"But!-"  
"Don't worry girl. you'll be brought home safe. I promise you, you'll be fine"  
He said it with such an innocent smile. I didn't believe it but.  
"Really..?"  
"Pft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
he, Milchama, and Machala all laughed loudly.   
"Are the entirety of humans this dense? I dare say I should pay more visits to them. hm hm hm~ anyhow, i advise you to get accustomed to this stone prison of yours. It will be some time for your trial to be prepared. Until then, farewell~"  
He bowed and left. Kavashta, Machala, and Mavet all followed.  
"Enjoy your stay. old bastard."  
Milchama spat on Onamuji. she left with a slam of the door.

Many hours In silence passed. I could see no emotion on Onamuji's face, he was sitting in the corner of the tiny chamber. Subtly illuminated by the candle light. Was he in pain? Was he planning something? ...was he angry? I felt guilty for everything. I stayed silent as well. The silence was broken by a knock at the iron door. As if reacting to the sound, the same four scaly, wet, tendrils emerged from holes in the wall. They latched on to our wrists with such speed. Onamuji tried to put up a fight, to no avail. A girl in a long maid uniform walked in. Her long yellowish, white hair stood out against the dark chamber. Her uniform resembled a long, silky, white egyptian dress. She spoke; a sweet, small voice.  
"Leviathan… let them go, please.  
With a hiss the tendrils retracted back into the holes at her command.  
"Uhm… I have brought you food prisoners."  
I think she was trying to sound intimidating. I guess you have to when dealing with criminals.  
"Hi N'yarlana."  
"...H-hi Mr. Nouka…"  
..and Onamuji instantly broke her attempt at being intimidating  
"W-well here you go.."   
Onamuji stopped her.  
"Mefisto didn't touch this did he?"  
"No mister. Only Arawn touched the food"  
Happy with the response, Onamuji sat back down. She put down a metal tray, two bowls of hot soup. It smelled outstanding, my stomach growled loud enough to echo through the empty prison. Both Onamuji and I grabbed a bowl.  
"S-so.. Mr. Nouka.. you didn't actually do anything wrong did you?"   
"What do you think N'yarlana."  
He responded with a full mouth, not taking his eyes away from his food.  
"I.. think you're innocent. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding! You've been good to me before! and to this city!"  
"Thank you. Although it isn't a complete misunderstanding."   
"You needn't explain yourself to me, mister. I'm sure everything will be resolved in the trial!"  
"Hah.. we don't even have a defense. Knowing him, Mefisto bribed everyone to not defend us."  
They both fell silent. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I felt the hopelessness in their eyes. The maid fidgeted, she didn't seem to know what to say. We finished our meal and gave the bowls to the maid. She headed towards the door, but before she left.  
"Mr. Nouka. Ask for my help."  
She whispered, her back towards us.  
"What?"  
"Please…"  
After a moment and a sigh..  
"... N'yarlana we need your help."  
"I'll… i'll do what i can Mister!"  
She smiled, and left. 

Hours passed, we were tired and got ready to sleep. On the cold, stone floor. I used my arms as a pillow, my skirt as a blanket.   
"...Im sorry. For all of this. I.. i'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
I still felt guilty. Why didn't he just leave me when the horsemen attacked. This wouldn't be happening To him right now.  
"Hey Rabbit? ...thanks for saving me back there. … three times. You better be awake. Because i won't ever say that again."  
At least i can sleep with a smile tonight.

N'yarlana wandered the massive manor belonging to the queen; in distress.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why did i tell him to give me an order!?!?! How am i supposed to find help?? I'm not smart, how can i he-"  
Her cries of distress were interrupted, as she fell to the ground, and papers flew through the air.  
"Ow…. OH! I'M SORRY MS. ZABUL!! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY"  
Ms. Zabul slowly got up, patting down her unusual, blue formal suit. Her red hair was odd. It was styled to have two circles on her forehead. They looked like eyes.  
"It's fine N'yarlana, you can stop apologizing. Just.. help me gather these papers."  
She sighed. Her two white, curved ponytails occasionally fluttered, like a fly's wings. Ms. Zabul and N'yarlana started gathering the papers. Suddenly the maid got a magnificent idea.  
"MS. ZABUL!!"  
"Please don't yell. I didn't get a lot of sleep."   
"I'm sorry… but but! I need your help!  
"Hm? With what?"  
"I… I want you to defend Mr. Nouka and Ms. Human in the trial tomorrow!"  
"You WHAT?! The ones who took down three of the four royal guards?! Ow… my head. ... I simply can't do that N'yarlana."   
"P-please! Think of all the good the vegetables of Mr. Nouka have done to us!"  
"...I cant. defending an obvious criminal is insane."   
"Then… do it for me.. for all the help I've done for you! For all the papers I've organized! For every cup of coffee you've asked for!"   
N'yarlana's teary eyes were too much for the tired secretary.  
"Gah.. Ok... I'll do it."  
The maid jumped up and hugged the secretary, with great joy.   
"Ugh.. please don't shake me.... my headache.."

After two days, trapped in this stone chamber; we heard a knock. A heavy knock. The scaly tendrils latched unto us once again, pinning us to the wall. Milchama walked in with booming steps.   
"It's time wretches."  
She grabbed Onamuji tightly, forcefully by the collar with her left arm.  
"Follow closely human. And don't even think of running."   
She pointed her right arm at me. It had a metal contraption fitted to her stump. After her warning, a blade shot out from the contraption. Inches away from my neck. I froze in place, terrified. Once the blade retracted back, she began to move. I followed.

We walked through countless cells filled with horrific demons, countless humid corridors and stairways. We eventually made it out to what looked to be a massive manor. It was gothic and creepy, every step we took, the floor creaked. Enormous paintings and men and women in military outfits hung on the walls. Dripping candles lighting the many dark rooms. Even if I wanted to run, I would get lost. Everything seemed never ending. I lost track of how many rooms and hallways we passed. It all looked the same. A limbo of furniture and paintings. 

Inside a room that resembled a waiting room. A man sat on a black couch. He was asleep. He had massive black bags under his eyes, his hair was green, messy and tangled. He abruptly woke up due to Milchama's steps.   
"AH! … oh! Milchama!"  
He quickly got up and started frantically inspecting Milchama's metal arm.   
"So? How is it? Now that you had a few days of wearing it i mean. Does it hurt? Is it working fine? Any adjustments I need to make? Hm?"   
"Oh this thing is magnificent! You have Outdone yourself little man! It's as easy to use as commending a battalion to war ahaha!"  
"... that means it's easy to use right?"  
"Oh come on Belfie, aren't you supposed to be the smartest guy Here?"  
"Conversing with you is so tiring, why did I even bother. I just desired to rest for a bit after all my hard work, but Machala told me to check up ok you, well how did that work out, i could have used this time to create a better sewer system, or a form of transportation, or-"   
He continued rambling to himself as he slowly walked out the door.  
"Hah that guy cracks me up. … On your feet scum. We're almost there." 

We enter a grand room. It was dark, filled with gothic decor. It gave me a sense of dread, entering this room, i felt small and scared. It vaguely resembled a courtroom. Two rows of hideous demons lined up the room, to prevent us from walking anywhere we weren't supposed to go. In front of us was a golden, skull shaped stand. A desk on the left of the room. another on the right, Mefisto behind it. And in the far center of the room… the queen. Atop her black throne, adorned with bones and skulls. She sat cross legged. Head leading on her hand. She had blond hair, tied in two buns where her horns should be. She wore a tight, black and gold, war generals suit. a large, white generals coat over her shoulders. black, high, leather boots on her feet. She seemed tired. I was afraid she would declare us guilty just to get it over with. Bella walked towards the desk on the left. Onamuji and i stood behind the skull shaped stand. It was silent, all i could hear was the breathing of demons. I felt faint, i could collapse at any moment. It all felt so kafkaesque, it was awful. The air was heavy, my chest was tight. If this all was an elaborate joke, i wouldn't be mad, i would be happy it would be over. The panic and fear inside of me, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stop shaking.   
Onamuji grabbed my shoulder… i'm so afraid, but… I'm not alone.

"The prosecution is ready, your majesty." Mefisto grinned.  
"The defense is ready, your majesty."  
"Very well. Will the prosecution explain the case."  
The queen sighed. Mefisto cleared his throat and explained how Onamuji brought me; a human, to their city. He continued with.  
"-frankly i don't see how this is even a trial. He should've been thrown to Satanas the moment we apprehended him! He's a foreigner! The queen letting him stay in our realm was a major risk, and look how it turned out!"  
"He can't possibly be blamed for cruel circumstances. He happened to encounter her and couldn't just leave her be."  
Balla rebutted. Orderly discussion is a foriegn concept here, it would seem. The queen sat and listened.   
"Pardon me, but are you being serious? I fail to see how he had to bring her to our city 'out of cruel circumstance'. He should have done the reasonable thing. Leaving her."   
"That is utterly ridiculous. What if Ashmodai found her and sold her off? Or if Atanakia found her and made her his slave? Mr. Nouka watching over her while he found a way to resolve this, is clearly the best option."   
"Wait a second. Resolve? Pft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You honestly think he had any intention of resolving this? My. Your poor miniscule fly brain… answer me this. How did this human find her way to our world? Hm?"  
"The overseer's carelessness. No other living thing in this world has access to entrances or exits to this world. You can't possibly say Mr. Nouka brought her to this world."  
"Please honey. Don't speak more than necessary. Just answer my questions. But yes, you are absolutely correct! Except i wouldn't say 'carelessness'. Are you forgetting Onamuji is Yomijin?"  
"What are you implying Feles."  
"Im implying that all this, is just a ploy by that bitch-"  
"Mefisto." The queen interjects  
"...by the overseer. To eliminate us. It's simple really. Have her lanky bring a human here, have it be reported, and she'll have an easy excuse to eradicate us. … just like she did with Helfimheim."  
Bella was at a loss for words. I didn't know what he meant, but I felt the weight of his words. 

"Well your majesty? It would seem we're done here. And so fast too, a new record hm hm~ Give the order and I'll personally deliver them to Satanas." Mefisto spoke, grinning all the while.  
"so it would seem. Mefisto's outlandish theory not accounted for. While I do agree Mr. Nouka was the best person to find the human. He should have just brought her to us in the first place. But he did not. A guilty verdict, i sentence both Mr. Nouka and the human, to be thrown into the pit of Satanas."   
The queen's monotone voice while she delivered our death sentence, it made my heart drop. Was this really it? A pit? Am i going insane? I turned to Onamuji… he was calm. His face said 'we'll be fine' how can he be so sure? What does he have pla-  
"I can grant you contact with her."  
The room once again went dead silent.   
"... what was that Mr. Nouka?" The queen asked.  
"To the overseer. I'm certain you haven't been able to get in contact with her. I can deliver a letter for you."   
"Hm hm~ no one has access to the overseer's realm. Are you admitting you are assisting her?" Mefisto slyly interjected.   
"I've said no such thing. I would rather go the rest of my quiet life without ever hearing a word of that woman. But it seems I've no choice."   
"Pah! You can't think so low of the queen to fall for your tri-"  
"Silence Mefisto. How can I know your words are truthful, Nouka."  
"Im afraid im your only choice if you wish to speak with the overseer." Onamuji smiled.  
"How dare you speak in that manner towards The queen!?"  
"Silence Mefisto! Allow me to think."  
She closed her eyes and contemplated in silence. It was nerve wracking, waiting, waiting. For a response that could possibly lead to our deaths. After some time, she opened her eyes.

"Very well. I've come to a new verdict. Both Nouka and the human will be set free. On the condition they personally take me to the overseer. Yes, I will be coming along. If his words are of deceit, they both shall feel the raging flame of the Morning star, ten fold."  
"Is this a twisted jest, your majesty?? Do you not understand the grave risk of letting a human roam around??"  
"I hate to admit it, but i have to agree with Feles. The risk to journey with a human is far too great. If someone sees and the overseer finds out…"  
"Mefisto. Bella. My grandfather, my father, myself. No one in this bloodline has had a chance to speak to the overseer. I can't let this opportunity go to waste. I must know what is happening with her."  
"Mr. Nouka. What if we let the human stay here while you accompany the queen to the overseer?" Bella politely asked, hoping to reduce the risk on the queen's life.  
"I decline. she comes with us."

The queen had made up her mind. The trial was over. The demons guided us outside and told us to wait there. I broke down crying. I don't know why. Was I scared of what's to come? Was it tears of relief? I don't know... this was all too much.. Onamuji silently comforted me as we waited. A few hours passed, The queen arrived, Mefisto following behind.   
"I still think this is an awful awful AWFUL idea my queen. But well hm hm~ i have a question" Mefisto hurriedly asked as they walked towards us.  
"What is it Feles."  
"Will I get to rule? You know, me being your right hand man and all. With your being gone, someone has to take up your responsibilities" he spoke with pride.  
"You are correct. And that someone is. Zabul."  
"Hm hm~ i am honored, my lady. I will do a fantast- HUH???! ZABUL? BELLA ZABUL? WHY?! SHE'S SPINELESS, SHE'S A LITERAL FLY!!"  
"The people like her. They don't like you. I'd rather not come back to a coup d'état. … oh and you're coming with us."  
Mefisto stopped moving.  
"In any case. My name is Liza Ferre. You can stop addressing me as a queen."  
She introduced herself and shaked our hands. She was cold.  
"Uh..um m-my name is Alicabeth. Alicabeth Diamante."  
"Huh.. thats a wonderful name." She complimented me, but her tone of voice and face remained emotionless.  
"Well Nouka? Where must we g-"  
"Y̷O̸U̷U̴U̴U̴!̸!̷ ̸Y̵O̷U̵ ̴E̴M̷B̵A̸R̸R̴A̵S̸S̸E̸D̴ ̵M̴E̶ ̸I̴N̵ ̵C̵O̷U̷R̶T̵!̸!̸ ̴Y̶O̸U̶ ̷T̴O̷O̴K̶ ̴M̷Y̵ ̷C̴H̸A̵N̸C̷E̴ ̵A̷T̴ ̷R̷U̴L̸I̴N̷G̶!̷!̵!̴ ̵L̵I̶F̵E̴ ̷W̸A̵S̶ ̸S̷P̶L̵E̴N̵D̶I̵D̵ ̷B̸E̷F̷O̸R̵E̶ ̸I̸ ̴M̸E̶T̵ ̶Y̶O̴U̷ ̴H̶U̶UU̶M̵A̸NN̵N̵N̸ ̴A̷A̸A̶R̴A̸R̴G̸G̷G̸G̴H̴H̴!̷!̶!̸!̶!̸" Mefisto was running towards us! His skin was ripping apart, revealing leather like black skin. His hands had turned to demonic claws! His eyes went black and his teeth sharpened!!   
…  
Liza knocked him down with a single punch. I didn't fully react, due to the punch being so fast. He began to revert to normal.  
"... wrath… the one sin i hadn't committed… … I loathe wrath…. i feel so unclean….." he cried like a child whilst laying on the ground.

Im truly terrified of what this journey entails. what horrors i will have to endure. How long will this take? Will it be easy? Or unforgiving? I won't ever get used to this. But.. At least I'm not alone.


End file.
